There is a mobile electronic device equipped with an atmospheric pressure sensor, such as a mobile phone and a smartphone. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-162033 A discloses a technique of analyzing a situation where a user is placed based on detected atmospheric pressure data and transmitting message information according to a result of the analysis.